


Crazy for You

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gangrel!GoGo, Gun Violence, Help, I can't stop making HoneyGoGo, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Malkavian!Honey Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo had never expected to find “cheerful, peppy, and happy” in the drug business. But then again, Honey Lemon was also a Malkavian, so there was that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for You

**Author's Note:**

> Malkavians are vampires who are all completely, absolutely, incurably insane. They have the power to spread their insanity through Dementation, and have voices in their head, alongside the ability to--vaguely and unintentionally--see into the future through bizarre foreshadowing.
> 
> Gangrel are vampires who are much more bestial, to the point of being able to transform into wolves or animals.
> 
> Kindred = "Vampires"
> 
> Kine = "Humans"

The police were already leaving with the staff, backs of cars and vans filled with Kine and Kindred in chains. Still no sign of the blonde Malkavian with the pink glasses and the eternal aura of sunshine and happiness. GoGo cursed, and started another sweep of the perimeter of the raided lab.

There was no delivery to be picked up today. Really, the Gangrel had no reason to be here in the first place. But she needed to know—where was Honey Lemon?

“Freeze! What are you doing here?!”

Her hands morphed into claws. She whipped around to face her opponent, eyes dilated, red filling her vision.

**_“THE CHESSMASTER MOVES THIS PAWN!”_ **

The officer ran away like a man on a mission. Standing in his place was a grinning Honey Lemon. She held a gun in one hand, her lab coat splattered with blood and holes, and her glass lens were cracked, a bullet still lodged into it.

The fury, the power, the claws disappeared in an instant. GoGo felt something in her chest. Relief? Happiness? She hadn’t felt those in a long, long time. The Gangrel stood where she was, afraid she might pounce on the Malkavian at any moment and start hugging her.

“Honey! You’re okay!”

“The madness runs thick, and the voices yet speak, Kine’s may-weather-friend!”

“I—“ The Gangrel struggled for words. Honey helped her out.

“The white player moves his pawns to capture the black. Shall we shuffle under this board?” The Malkavian gestured to a nearby manhole.

They went down into the sewers. Not the Gangrel’s favourite place, but it had its use. They reemerged miles away, where they couldn’t even see the lab or the sirens in the distance.

“Oh, Honey said as GoGo helped pull her out of the manhole, “Do you wish to partake of a plate with me and the company of myself?”

“What? A date?” The courier blinked. Her lips moved once more, struggling to form a word, no sound from her dead lips. “Uh, sure.”

The Malkavian clapped her hands together. “Wonderful! Let us meet where the two worlds collide!”

* * *

By that, she meant an abandoned docks. They stood over the edge of one of the piers, passing a pack of blood—Blue Blood, GoGo quickly realized—between themselves with each sip. It was quiet but for the sounds of the water lapping at the shore.

They talked to fill in the silence. Conversation consisted of plans now that the lab was gone, their activities outside of work, till somehow, it segued into what their old lives were like, before their Embraces.

“I was a bike courier, like now.” GoGo took a drink from the blood pack, passed it over to Honey, “Got into one too many shady jobs. Went down the wrong alley one night, woke up a vampire. I was too good to lose, they said. You?”

“Ah! The colours, they sang their songs and danced to my fingers!” The Malkavian almost sang, “Danger was my muse, my mistress. Flew on a red eye flight of fancy with a childe of Malkav. She wanted to paint a pretty picture with my paints, in the style of madness. But, my brushes answered to no hands but my own. Then, took a flight too high, never saw the sun, fell and felt my sire’s Embrace save me from the sea.”

“Sounds like you were too good to lose, too.”

Honey Lemon nodded. “I also had a ticket to the glass doors, the ones facing to the future.”

“Huh? The what now?” The Malkavian gestured in the general direction of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. “Oh.”

GoGo passed on the next sip. Suddenly she wasn’t quite so hungry anymore. “Do you ever miss it? Your old life?”

For the first time since she knew her, Honey frowned, but only for a few moments. “Ah, but the doors are closed, and the train has left the station, destination: Crazytown.” They both chuckled. “Besides, I have new muses, the red nectar and the company of myself, and a new mistress: Kine’s may-weather friend.” Honey Lemon sucked up the last of the blood pack, and scooted closer to the other vampire, snuggling her cold, dead body against GoGo’s.

She froze. Was she blushing? The Gangrel wasn’t sure if it was still physically possible for her to blush.

The Malkavian pulled away and giggled. “Your cheeks tease me with the red nectar. My mouth is like a fly, buzz-buzz.”

GoGo was pretty sure her heart had already completely atrophied. But as she felt those pale lips press up against hers, she felt something pound in her chest.

* * *

It was supposed to be a routine delivery, until they started pulling out crosses. GoGo wished the bust was SFPD. They would have quit eventually. But no, it was Society of Leopold.

She had clawed, she had fought. She brought so many of them to their deaths, but more hunters kept coming to replace them. Sitting in her cage, the Gangrel could snarl, could curse, but could not bite, nor stand.

Gunshots. Hunters yelling. The sounds of crying, of laughter, of frantic screams.

The door to her cell flew open. Honey Lemon rushed in, a gun in one hand, a blood pack in the other. She held the bag for GoGo as she fed. “Here is your bone.” She said as she kept an eye and her weapon trained on the door.

Strength flooded back into her body. She could feel the power rush into her hands, ready to rip and tear once more. She stood up, and grinned at the Malkavian.

She smiled back. “I hold your leash, let us walk!”

* * *

Honey Lemon pulled her wrist away, the cut rapidly healing up. GoGo wiped her mouth of the last few drops of the Malkavian’s blood, then lapped them off her hand. The Gangrel wondered: was a blood bond such a good idea? Was she really in love with her? Did the ritual just keep her from ever finding out if she was right or wrong? Were all these feelings just Honey Lemon’s specific brand of Malkavian insanity?

_Does the fog of the mind conceal the yellow brick road?_

_‘No,’_ GoGo decided, _‘It doesn’t.’_ She thanked the voice in her head, before she stood on her tip toes for another kiss from Honey. The usual warmth in her chest wasn’t so much blooming as exploding, this time.

Whatever the hell Honey Lemon was doing to her, she wanted more of it.


End file.
